


Inconditus Diligo quod Admiratio Vinculum

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry a scarred youth and Snape one trying to make up for his past what happens when past meets present and untold feelings arise? Child Abuse,Rape,Dark thoughts,MxM slash ,GxG,SnHar,RxS,HxD and more also rated M for a reason and plz*pleading* R&R





	1. Prologue: NOcens Orsa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A small boy coughed as aged dust fluttered down on him as though angered for being disturbed after so many years of rest. A meaty hand came down on the white wood it groaning as it took in the impact.

"Stop this annoyance and once you little freak!" A voice said causing the boy to shiver emerald eyes staring unseeing towards the door that barley opened.

Instantly the boy quieted and the voice gave a grunt before the pounding steps left. Try as he might though the coughing came back no matter how hard he tried to silence it. Suddenly the door opened and he was roughly pulled out that same voice yelling at him.

"You ungrateful freak! We take you in, feed you, cloth you and what do we get in return? Your petty annoyance well I know just how you can pay for your keep!" the overly large man yelled shaking the small child who cried out.

"Shut up!" the boy instantly quieted as his uncle roughly dragged him up the creaky stairs to the second bedroom.

"Unc-"the boy started whimpering but was cut off as a large meaty hand covered his mouth soon followed by a gag. Quickly tying the boy to the bed the man quickly removed the child's lower garments before laughing.

"I love playing with a child, now Harry this is to stay between us no one outside this house can know or I'll kill you myself you hear?" Uncle Vernon said dangerously as Harry quickly nodded his head in understanding tears of fright spilling down in fevered cheeks.

Harry watching in unknown terror as his uncle lowered his pants and joined him on the bed he tried to fight by kicking but his fight was futile to the oversized man. One of his uncles meaty fingers intured him causing him to cry out in pain only it to be stopped by the gag. His Uncle smirked before quickly inserting himself within the small child who screamed and thrashed but he easily held him down savoring the immense tightness you could never find in a women or a grown man. Before quickly pounding into his young nephew till he came hard inside the child.

"Keep that up and you won't stay long freak!" His Uncle hissed as he left the heat and tightness his cum quickly leaking out, the boy instantly stopped trying to get away tears of pain flowing steadily down his face.

Grabbing his hair roughly Vernon was quick to properly punish the boy for not being willing before leaving him there for his wife to find later, the boy was alive Vernon had to be sure he stayed alive enough to put a few extra pounds in his pocket .

He grinned evilly as he heard his wife scream and sob as she found her sisters son just as he left him. Knowing she could do nothing.

Severus Snape groaned as he stirred the potion he was working on quickly getting distracted by this nagging in the back of his head ducking just in time as the potion exploded. Sighing he slid down to the floor thinking, 'what the hell is wrong with me?' before standing up and trying again.

Remus Lupin looked from his place on the black ragged rock to the point about 15 kilometers from where he stood the wolf within him helping him see easily to the place that held his lover surrounded by the terror of himself. Crying within he disapperated.

Tbc….


	2. Compes

  
Author's notes: Next chapter....short i know  


* * *

Harry Potter age nine stared at the seemingly ever changing ceiling of his cupboard under the stares mainly his room, if you would even call it that. The emerald eyed boy pushed his scotched tape black round chunky glasses further up his too small nose with a small hand covered in burns and scars, Oh and did I mention the glasses weren't even the right prescription. Harry sighed as he shifted trying to find a more comfortable position in this cramped space instantly regretting it because he jarred his new wounds and pain flared reminding him of earlier activates.

Uncle Vernon as always came home drunk from the pub he goes to every night with his buddies from work to have some 'man time' before he had to come home and run a house. Which he would never do anyway since he thinks of everyone as dirt under his over shiny shoes. The moment Uncle Vernon got home to the point Harry was at now happens at least four times a week for the boy. On those days his Uncle beats him in front of his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley before taking him upstairs and raping him to uncossiesness. Thus was the life of Harry Potter.

But he was pulled brutally out of his thoughts as light exploded in his small dingy prison as a big meaty hand grabbed his messy dark reddish brown hair and roughly pulled him out…

His Aunt of course would try to protect him no one knew this but she is actually a squib. And she loved her sister, yes she was extremely jealous over the fact her sister got to go to Hogwarts and she didn't but she never felt left out that many thought to believe for every summer when Lily returned she would show Petunia all of her tricks…

FLASHBACK~~

Petunia looked impatiently at the classroom clock willing it with her mind for it to go faster, but of course the clock only went slower. Petunia wanted to hit her sweaty head onto her wooden desk, 'do they have to make it so hot when it's just as hot outside! Does that even makes sense?' 

Her teacher was swatting at three fat flies that seemed to be enjoying the game or doge or splat. Sighing Petunia stared at the blackboard not knowing what to do then finally the bell rang she jumped out of her seat and was out of the classroom before anyone could say summer. Running all the way home she burst into the kitchen wheezing and making her mother jump a mile.

"Petunia what's wrong?"

"Is(gasp) Lil(pant) back(cough)?" she wheezed out causing her mother to sigh then laugh while pointing upstairs becoming a jet again she ran up and knocked said sister onto the ground both giggling madly.

"Niana is something wrong?" Lily asked laughing at her sister's face

"Is something wrong? Of course something's wrong you bet me home every time!" said Petunia faking anger as Lily giggled.

"Come on I've got so much to show you…"

END OF FLASH BACK~~

Petunia sighed as she remembered the happier times while looking at the only magical picture she owned of her sisters. It had herself, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, both Lily's and James's parents, and a very old man named Albus Dumbledore. All of them were doing something but always came back in time for the picture Petunia couldn't help but laugh before she hid it away so Vernon wouldn't see.

Severus Snape gasped as he fell out of his chair in his kitchen. Unlike himself he fall asleep face down on the hard oak wood. Shaking Snape stood grasping the edge of the table for support as unwanted memory flashed through his mind. Relentless and uncaring, as they shackled him within himself.

Dumbledore frowned as he felt a disturbance within the castle settle onto his old fragile bones. Grasping a mirror with his aged fingers he swept through the castle finding in shock a bleeding Severus. Standing as quickly as his aged body would allow he called to his phoenix and told him to alert Madame Pomfry of the situation for she knew he never sent Fox(know I spelled his name wrong) unless it was truly important.

Quickly traveling around the ancient castle Dumbledore soon found himself in front of Snapes quarters trying to remember the password. "Ah now I remember Water Flower" he chuckled and quickly walked through the opening door to take care of his fallen college.


	3. Bridge

  
Author's notes: To tide you over for awhile  


* * *

Dumbledore POV

I found Severus on the ground blood pooling and I instantly knew something was terribly wrong. Rushing over as fast as my old limbs would allow I checked for other injuries before temporarily stopping the bleeding and floating him up to the hospital wing for Poppy to check on.

Harry's POV

2 years later….

I am know eleven and if possible things seem to get even worse as these strange letters bearing my name keep appearing, it also doesn't help that I trapped Uncle Vernon in a snake in closer and in turn freeing the snake. After receiving many beating which my Aunt tried to heal I heard someone ring the door bell, my Uncle left that morning for business so my Aunt came and answered the door, a voice that sounded like silk answered my aunts question on who he is.

"I am Professor Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I have come to see why our letters have not been answered."

"Please come in quickly, you are in luck my husband is not here today." I heard her whisper that got louder as she neared my room, "Come Harry dear this man is here to help you." She whispered letting me out, I knew she was going to let me out once she was certain Vernon would not be back. I looked up at a intimidating man, scared but remembering my manors.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, who are you?" I asked politly holding out my tiny hand.

"I am to be your teacher Mr. Potter." The man said after getting over his shock and shaking my hand which seemed to be swallowed by his.

"Come it is time for lunch anyway, please join us, Harry would you be a dear and go get Dudley?" Aunt Petunia asked softly causing me to smile and nod before bounding up the stairs quietly.

Kitchen

"Why does he sleep in the cupboard Mrs. Dursley?" Severus Snape asked dangerously.

"I do not wish it my husband enforces it knowing I can do nothing about it but when I can I allow him to sleep in the bedroom upstairs, but that is far and in-between the most I can is sneak him food and heal whatever injuries he obtains when my husband beats him I've tried to stop him but that only ends with Harry getting even more injured." Petunia responded clearly seeing the shock on the man's face. "How have you been Severus? I haven't seen you since my sister married James."

"I have been well Petunia but from what you have told me you have not." Severus responded thanking her for the cup of tea when Harry and another boy who was healthy fit came bounding into the room laughing at a joke only they could understand, Severus guessed him to be Dudley.

"Harry you sit with us, no fear of Dad!" Dudley said excitedly drawing Harry into the chair next to his causing Petunia to smile.

"What is for lunch Auntie?" Harry asked looking up from his plate.

"For you something light since your stomach will not be able to handle to heavy foods so I made us all soup! With bread on the side and some fruit." Petunia answered amazing Severus that she seemed to care so much for the boy.

"I will be taking Mr. Potter with me to get his school things and then bring him back here, is that acceptable?" Severus asked between bites of food.

"That is more then all right but can he stay with you till school starts?" Petunia asked nervously. "Vernon won't take well to Harrys new things."

"That will be fine." Severus said weary of the sigh of relief that came from Petunias lips knowing that they wouldn't telling him everything and wishing to know what.

Remus POV

I now stand with a few werewolf packs that are hiding in the forests of England, knowing it will be unsafe to even try to enter the population till he talked to the headmaster. Sighing with one last look at Azkaban I bounded through the woods with the rest of my pack hoping for the new moon transformations to be easer but knowing they will not.

TBC…..

I know short but my brain is blocking my thought process. I'll try for longer next time


	4. Time At Severus' House

  
Author's notes: Harry spends time at Severus' HOuse  


* * *

Chapter 3: Time at Severus’ House  
Harry’s POV  
We walked up the gravel leading up to a huge home that just made my mouth want to drop holding onto my future Professors hand a little tighter then necessary we entered the house. “You won’t tell anyone?” I whispered not looking up at the man.  
“Tell anyone what?” He asked a small teasing tone in his voice which caused me to smile.  
“About my living conditions sir, I don’t wish to cause trouble.” I whispered looking at my battered bag.  
“For now I won’t” He whispered opening the door and hearing a crack I looked up before hiding behind my Professors robes from the strange creatures that stood in front of us, one of which took my bag.   
“Binky, Sesha this is Harry Potter he will be a guest till school starts please place his things in one of the rooms by mine.” I heard my Professor say getting excited nodes from who I think was Sesha before she snapped away.“Binky please find Harry some other clothing to wear so we may go shopping.” Nodding the thing popped away.  
“What were those things sir?” I asked after they had left.  
“Those are house elf’s.” was all he said so I shrugged and left it at that. Soon Binky brought me back with something to wear and Professor Snape showed me a room to change in, after we left for a place he called Diagon Ally. The place was amazing, shops here and there filled with things I didn’t even know to exist. The only thing I didn’t like were all the people coming up to me to shake my hand, one glare from the Professor though got them running, that caused me to giggle. Next was the robe shop, Professor Snape told me to just go in, he handed me my money pouch while he went to run a few errands on his own. The owner of the shop was already working on another customer when I walked in, he had blond hair and he seemed taller than me, even without the stool he was standing on. I was quickly ushered up onto the stool next to him.  
“Hello, my names Draco Malfoy.” The boy said glancing over at me.  
“My names Harry, Harry Potter.” I said back causing the boys eyes to widen in surprise.  
“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Draco drawled causing my mouth to frown in confusion.  
“I-“ I started to say before the door opened and Professor Snape walked in. “Professor I met someone, his names Draco Malfoy.” I said excitedly causing the others boys fice to widen in surprise.  
“Ah Severus, what a pleasant surprise are you taking care of Boy Wonder?” Said another voice behind the Professor. It was another blond who looked a lot like the young Malfoy.  
“Father must you be rude?” Draco asked causing his father’s brow to risen.   
“Come Draco.” Was all he said and the boy jumped down and left gracefully with his father. The rest of the tripe was uneventful and we headed back to the Professors house. Dropping off all my percales including my new owl Hedwig in my room, Professor showed me to the room that we would eat in for the rest of the summer.   
And that was what it was, Professor Snape showed me how to hold my quill and cast a spell. Stir a cauldron and chop ingredients and some knowledge of the school, like the different houses and other teachers and things, over all it was interesting and I loved it. One day he gave me Hogwarts a History to start to read and I spent all day reading it, I wanted to know as much as possible. Also he told me about my parents and how I became who I was.  
One night we were playing Wizards chess, a game I just can’t win at, when the fire flared and aging wizard stepped through, again way more gracefully then I could ever do, and smiled at the two of us before walking closer.  
TBC…  
Done for now…..


	5. First Year at Hogwarts Part 1- The Sorting

  
Author's notes: Harry and his friends get sorted  


* * *

Chapter: First Year at Hogwarts-The Sorting  
After the visit from Dumbledore the end of summer quickly approached causing things to slowly change at the Manor much to the sadness of Harry. “Professor Snape, why is the Manor being packed up?” Harry asked the night before his Professor would take him to the train.  
“They are preparing to close up the Manor for the school year I will not return until next summer.” Severus answered the curious child. “Now sleep.” Was all he said before leaving the room.  
The next morning after a quick breakfast Harrys things were shrunken and his owl was told to go to Hogwarts ahead of him and her cage was shrunk and put away in one of Severus’s many pockets before telling Harry to come closer before apparating them to the King Cross Station. Harry looked around excitedly before he heard a voice calling out his name. Turning he saw Draco. “Hi Draco.” Harry said nervously not sure how the boy would take to him.  
“Hi Harry, do you want to come sit with me and my friends?” Draco asked as Severus unshrunk Harry’s things.   
“Sure, and thank you Professor Snape.” Harry exclaimed causing a rare smile to come from Severus before he nodded and Disapperated.   
Quickly the two boys got there things into their compartment and awaited the others arrival, soon they were joined by Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zebini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode. “Hey Draco who’s tha….” Pansy started to say before Harry turned towards her, seeing his face her mouth went slack.   
“Yes Pansy this is Harry Potter, Harry this rude girl is Pansy Parkinson, next to her is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zebini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode.” Draco rambled as the group sat around them all saying hi to a suddenly very shy Harry.  
About an Hour into the ride a girl came up to the compartment asking if they had seen a cat slinking around, hers got out of his cage. “If this him?” Harry asked showing the beautiful black cat.  
“Oh Trisk don’t do that to me!” the girl scolded scooping up the cat and rubbed his head.  
“Hello I’m Draco Malfoy and you are?” Draco asked the girl her brown curls swiveled around as she faced him.  
“Oh I’m Hermione Granger, pleaser to meet you Malfoy.” She said politely.   
“Oh please call me Draco.” Draco said shifting till there was enough room for her to sit which she took after that she noticed Harry but she just smiled and started rattling on about this and that all of which Harry listened eagerly. Finally the train ride ended and they started leaving the train when a redhead rammed his way into Harry who even though gained some weight back while living with Snape still fell over, hard.   
“Oi Weasel watch were you put those fat feet of yours!” Draco yelled while he and Hermione helped Harry stand.  
“Shut it blonde!” the redhead shouted causing Harry to wince, the shouting reminded him too much of his Uncle Vernon.  
“Just stop, please.” Harry whispered causing both teens to stop and one to look at him semi worriedly and the other stopped angrily over to the giant that was telling all first years to follow him. After making sure he was ok, Hermione and Draco flanked his sides as Crabbe and Goyle stood behind them as they made their way towards the boats. The three taking up one and the others filling the boats around them they all were magically paddled towards the shining castle that to Harry was his new home. After docking the boats the giant lead them into the castle were they met the elderly witch know as Professor McGonagall who lead them through the huge double doors which lead to a room which at first to Harry appeared to be no roof to see it was an a chanted ceiling. In the room stood four long tables already filled some with students and another on a higher platform looking over the students were the Professors, including to Harrys excitement Professor Snape. One by one Professor McGonagall called each new student one by one, Harry giggled when the hat didn’t even completely have to touch his head before it shouted off “Slytherin!” before she went off to the next student, including that of Hermione who to Harrys happiness was placed in Slytherin as well, before calling,  
“Harry Potter” it was like a muzzle was placed over the room no one spoke, not even a rustle of clothing could be heard, holding down his blush harry walked shakily up to Professor before sitting on the stool and the hat placed upon his head.  
‘Ah well if it isn’t Harry Potter, I see you would make a great Gryffindor but you will only be shunned and ridiculed there, you are too cunning to be in Hufflepuff and although I see I great brain residing here Ravenclaw is not for you so it must be-SLYTHERIN” the last part he yelled for all the hall to hear, everyone seemed shocked but a polite applauded behind Harry caused everyone else to applause while he headed off towards his new house….  
TBC….  
So tell me what you think…..


End file.
